


His Boy

by AnimeLover21



Category: Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover21/pseuds/AnimeLover21
Summary: Miguel is Héctor's boy! <3 <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my very FIRST work on AO3!!
> 
> Hope it turns out okay!

Héctor Rivera sat on a chair next to his and Imelda's bed, watching Miguel sleep.

His heart ached - or it would have if he had one - at the thought of what his great-great-grandson had been through. 

Much too young to be here, in the Land of the Dead. He had hoped that his chamaco would have outlived him but unfortunately that was not the case.

What he wouldn't give to be able to let his boy return to the Land of the Living to live out his life as he had told him many times in the messages they would send each other via Dante. 

 

_Remember me.._

He began to sing as he gently ran his hand through his boy's hair. 

The lullaby that he once sang for his girl. The one they sang together every night no matter how far apart they were - at least until de la Cruz took everything from him.

It was only fitting that he sing it now for his boy. His chamaco. His first friend in..he didn't even know how long. His kid who somehow managed to bring hope and light and love back into his life just when he was about to give up.

 

_Though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Don't let it make you cry_

_For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart_

_I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

_Remember me_

_Though I have to travel far_

_Remember me_

_Each time you hear a sad guitar_

_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

_Until you're in my arms again_

_Remember me_

 

Dios, did he love his crazy, stubborn, foolish, stupid, wonderful little chamaco. He was pretty sure that if anyone were to ask, he would tell them that he had not one but two children. Oh just wait until his real Papa arrives. They'll probably have to wrestle the kid out of his arms but that's something to think about another time..

He continued to hum the lullaby again till he decided that it was time he returned to the rest of the family. 

They needed to discuss what would happen now. How they would make his boy feel comfortable here, in his new home.

Leaning over and placing a kiss on his boy's forehead, mentally promising to return. He quietly got and left the room, making sure the door made no sounds as he closed it

 

 

 


	2. Note from the author

OMG! Can I just say that all of you have been absolutely... LOVELY!!!

I honestly was NOT expecting this work to get so many likes!! 

I'm so happy right now, I'm smiling like an idiot!!

GOOD NEWS!! Because of all the love I've gotten since I posted this work, I have decided..

To add a second chapter!! 

Don't know if it'll have any more though. 

Before I add the second chapter, I would greatly appreciate some assistance with something in the chapter so to anyone who doesn't mind giving out emails.. I would obviously add you as a co-author. 

If interested, mine is mpl_w-1974@hotmail.com 

EndlessExistentialCrisis, you're one of my FAVORITES and if it's you I would LOVE it but if not, that's fine too :) :) 

Again, thanks to all!!

LOVE YOU! 

<3 <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hector - Yaaaay! That was great, chamaca!
> 
> Me - Gracias ^_^ 
> 
> Miguel - WHY does everyone like killing me?! Let me at least live a little while!!
> 
> Hector - Hmm..That's true. I don't like people killing MY boy that much either. That only puts me in more pain
> 
> Me - Aww Im sorry boys but that's what we love about it XD
> 
> Yami Bakura - *evil laugh* You sound like me 
> 
> Me - Where the.. Where did YOU come from??!
> 
> Yami Bakura - You know where..
> 
> Me - No! Wrong fandom! Get out!!
> 
> Yami Bakura - I can travel between fandoms via the Shadow Realm *grin* 
> 
> Me - You mean the purple realm, Bunnyears?
> 
> Yami Bakura - *glares* They're not bunny ears! And its not purple..
> 
> Me - It is..
> 
> Hector and Miguel - *utterly confused*
> 
> Me - GET OUT!! You're gonna have me confusing everyone!!
> 
> Yami Bakura - Ugggh! Fine! Just promise to visit!! It's been forever!
> 
> Me - Yes, yes, I promise. now leave
> 
> Yami Bakura - *leaves* 
> 
> Miguel - What was that about??
> 
> Me - Heh..heh..Umm..never mind. Anyway! Look out for the next chap!
> 
> Hector - Si, after you find someone to help you with that one thing you wanted. Oye! Chamacos. Please someone help her :) 
> 
> Me - Awwwwww..You're so sweet. Thanks ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so again, this was my very first work!!
> 
> Go easy on me please!  
> Open to comments and suggestions and/or improvements!!  
> Maybe the title should change??
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
